rocky road Percy Jackson and kane chronicles and ej12 crossover
by molly122
Summary: Percy Jackson has a sister. His sisters name is Emma Jackson. Emma is wanted by a secret agency what will happen. Character death will occour P.S bad song lyrics written by me ease no flames
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

**a.n please read and review so i can get ideas. **

Emma Jackson and Elle spun around emmas bed room singing and dancing to the latest time to shine song **a.n I made the band up. **'I cant live without you' **a.n made the song up as well.** Emma was jumping up and now singing **"Oh Oh I just cant make it **

**I wont make it**

** I cant live with out you**" and Elle was singing **"So don't give up follow my lead and sing along to my friendship song" **5 seconds later they collapsed and Emma's brother Percy came in "Is everyone ok need medical attention?" they shake their heads sending their brown and blonde locks flying behind them.

Percy left and they started singing again **"so shine and laugh and have a blast because I cant I wont live without you!"** Emma's cat Inky mowed urgently and they stoped the music. "Your mother promised us the girl when she turned 11 so were is she!" Shouts a manly voice. We picked up our stuff and ran out the door. Before long they were far away from their houses and at their school 'lemon fizz' hiding in the maths class.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

a.n please review

We sit in the only 2 seats available and receive identical tests. Emma finished hers in a minute and was told to go to 24 pink class st a light shop to be exact to get her prize Elle smiled and mouthed one sentence 'go there here.' So Emma took off running faster then any of the school track runners and reached the shop.

"Are you the contest winner" asks a old woman she nodded thinking 'this is a bad idea' "no it isn't Emma" said a younger boy with black hair and deep brown eyes like he was reading her mind. the women beckoned Emma to follow her and before long she was in a under ground cave and looking like she thought she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 Anubis pov

a.n A2 is Anubis's code name and please review

there's something familiar about that girl. "My names Anubis" "My names Emma". I look into her eyes and find myself lost in a trance. "A2 are you listening" I cant here so I just ignore A1 witch will end in my listening 's blue eye's feature Sadies so perfectly I wonder why she never showed up before.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

I sneaked back into our house certain that the people from before were gone. "Well well well looks like Emma Jackson returns to help her big brother." Says the shadow he sneaks out and my mouth drops "Thomas" I whisper "your alive!". He smiles and buries his head into my chest and a single tear falls into my chest.

"Don't please" Percy says. It breaks my heart to see him like that tears falling and stuff so I say "Let Percy go you maniac!" at the top of my lungs. "And what's with the ninja clothes" I add


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

**a.n character death in chapter**

"You cant stay together anymore Em. you trigger each others powers to much. You must come with me" he answers roughly. "I love you Em" says Percy in a voice that's barely a whisper "I made sure your parents died for their acts and now their punishment is inflicted on Percy as well." he says as he points a ivory stick at him and whispers something.

Percy's shoulders drop and he is gone. "gone but well" he says and grabs my hand as he leads me away.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

a.n please review and i own nothing

I slept badly last night. The wind howled and monsters bayed in the distance, but I kept dreaming of Percy's lifeless body. My _ba _leaves my body and I travel to a vast under water castle. Fish swam peacefully between the coral pillars. "I know you are sorry for Percy, but he chose to do that…. for you" a husky voice whispers and the _daut_ picks up my _ba _till it reach's my body again. A hundred things fill my head was that real? Am I lying in my bead at home? The tears start again and I only have seconds to lose. School today. I should be happy by I feel like a medusa victim, that is to say held down like a statue. Why is it always me?

Thomas leads me outside to a balcony and as I look down my heart feels like 100 bricks are sitting on my shoulders. All I can see is a burned down house and constriction equipment littering the ground. All I can think about is how Percy's friends are dealing with this. I'm not eating I think don't do it. So I just sit there sadness filling my whole body and the subtle feeling that I shouldn't be here is ripe and fresh as morning dew. The picture of multi colour corals and fish fills my head and makes me a bit happier. Home is just over that river. And I will get there.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

When its time for school I tell Thomas to push off and cross the river to go to my regular school. The inates of Brooklyn house see this as dangerous wrong even but I don't listen I never do. "What's the worst that could happen?" I reason and walk through the river not caring when a croc swims right next to me and brush's against my leg. _what dose it matter_ I think _their phyco murders_. I contuies to walk across and not look back. When I reach school my besties Elle Isi and Hannah are waiting for me. My _ren_ will surly be memorising today and I don't want it to know how much I hate what they have done the inates of Brooklyn house are going down!

The phone in my pocket beeps and a text appears a text saying to go to the girls toilets. I follow its directions and enter the last toilet on the right I type in my pin code and wait. **Welcome back EJ12 **is on my phone screen . And the toilet spins around with me still on it. It drops into a tube and I wait . About 10 mins latter I come to a small room. today the security check is an eye scan. I stair into the tablet and wait. "welcome back EJ12" it says and the door opens. Another tube is hanging over a table the only other thing in the room is a chair. A container falls into my hand.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

The code is in tiny little pictures. **a.n I am just going to put cracked code** the code read : I have the girl and killed the boy. what next? From agent TG11. _Thomas_ I think shivering in my leather boots. I place the message in the tube and think about my new friends _they couldn't be involved with SHADOW could they._ Trying to think positive thoughts I head back to my travel method and shoot upwards crying.

_SHADOW is evil and they planned that! the nerve! _My tears stop as I think about punching Thomas up the nose. _Physco killers are all probably SHADOW agents! And he tried to help me make me fell better! BOYS THE NERVE!_ "What are you thinking about EJ" asks A2 " Boys and how some are extreme idots!" I mange before starting to cry again "Its my brother. HE was killed last night" I whimper.


End file.
